pokemonerfindungfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vergangenheit oder Zukunft
In diesem Buch geht es um Venus. Es geht um ihr Leben, was sie alles erlebt. Wie sie ein paar ihrer Pokémons fängt und mehr. wichtige Nebencharaktere: Lavendelia - ihre beste Freundin, schon seit sie klein war. Fabian - seit einem Tunier. Prolog: Ein kleines braunhaariges Mädchen ging durch die Straßen von Lavender Town. Eine geisterartige Stadt. Das kleine Mädchen sah fast nichts, nur Nebel. Die Häuser sahen verlassen aus, als hätte hier schon lange niemand mehr gwohnt. Sie hörte Geräusche und drehte sich schnell um, in der Hand hielt sie ein kleines Stofftier. Jemand kam auf sie zu. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte. Doch stolperte sie und flog hin. Ihr Stofftier flog in die Ferne. >>Nein!<< schrie sie. >>Venus...<< rief eine geisterartige Stimme. Venus stand wieder auf, ihr rannten die Tränen. Sie versuchte wieder in ihre Stadt zu kommen, Sinnoh. Dort war sie in einem Kinderheim. Sie versteckte sich hinter einem alten Baum. Die Gestallt kam näher, und rief immer und immer wieder ihren Namen. Plötzlich stand die Gestallt vor ihr, und Venus gab einen Schrei von sich. Es gab Venus ihr Stofftier in die Hand, ängstlich drückte sie ihr Stofftier näher an sie heran. Die Gestallt schrie plötzlich sehr laut und verdrehte ihre Augen. Venus rannte wieder weg, diesmal sah sie nicht mehr zurück. Doch sie musste kurz stehen bleiben, sie saß vor einem Teich. Sie wusch sich das Gesicht als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete waren ihre Augen außen Schwarz, dann rot und dann wieder schwarz. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und es war verschwunden. Als sie wieder aufstand stand jemand wieder vor ihr. Noch ein kleines Mädchen. Ein kurzhaariges blondes Mädchen. >>Wer bist du?<< fragte das Mädchen ängstlich. >>Mein Name ist Venus, ich habe mich verlaufen. Weißt du wo es hier wieder rausgeht?<< fragte Venus und sah sie verständnisvoll an, sie sah genauso ängstlich aus wie Venus. >>Nein weiß ich nicht, übrigends ich bin Lavendelia.<< sagte sie schüchtern. Plötzlich hörte man die Gestallt wieder. >>Komm schnell, sie darf uns nicht finden! Lauf!<< schrie Venus. Beide rannten los so lang sie konnten. Dann sahen sie Licht. >>Da vorne ist Sinnoh!<< schrie Lavendelia vor Freude. Lavendelia rannte ins Licht. Venus wurde durch etwas zurück gezogen, und schrie laut. Lavendelia versuchte ihr zu helfen doch es funktionierte nicht und Venus war nicht mehr zu sehen. 1.Kapitel Das Licht schein durch ihr Fenster. Sie blinzelte kurz, sie hatte es schon wieder geträumt, wie sie damals in dieser Stadt sich verirrt hatte. Sie rieb sich die Augen und stand auf. Es klingelte. Venus stand müde auf. >>Was?<< sagte sie als sie die Tür aufmachte. >>Kein Grund so schlecht gelaunt zu sein.<< sagte Lavendelia. >>Heute ist deine Geburtstag!<< rief sie und gab ihr gleich ein Geschenk. >>Danke.<< sagte Venus verschlafen. >>Willst du noch kurz reinkommen oder musst du schon los?<< fragte Venus. >>Ich muss schon los, tut mir leid, aber wir holen es später nach okay. Bis später.<< sagte Lavendelia und ging wieder. Venus stellte das Geschenk auf den Tisch. Dank zog sie sich an und ging wieder hin. Sie öffnete es, darin war ein Gürtel wo man ein paar seiner Pokebälle reingeben konnte. >>Cool!<< rief Venus. Sie probierte ihn gleich an. Sie streckte sich kurz und ging aus ihrem Haus. Sie Sonne schien. Sie nahm noch schnell ihren Rücksack und ging los. >>Hey Venus!<< rief jemand hinter ihr. Venus drehte sich um. Da kam Ash auf sie zugerannt. >>Was will der denn schon wieder.<< dachte sie sich und versuchte dennoch freundlich auszusehen. >>Hallo Ash.<< sagte sie. >>Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag.<< sagte Ash und gab ihr ein kleines Geschenk in die Hand. >>Vielen Dank.<< sagte sie. >>Ich muss jetzt los ich werde es mir später ansehen.<< sagte Venus und packte es in ihren Rucksack. Sie würde heute vielleicht ein paar Pokémon fangen, daweil hatte sie erst Frosdedje, Banette und Zobris. Drei müsste sie noch fangen dann hätte sie Sechs. Mit einem Pokeball in der Hand wanderte sie hin und her. Sie sah ein Pokemon und warf den Pokeball auf ihn doch es flüchtete wieder. Es war ein Traunfugil. Sie versuchte es immer wieder, schlussendlich schaffte sie es. >>Ja! Ich habe jetzt ein Traunfugil!<< jubelte sie. Venus würde es gleich trainieren. Später am Abend, nach einem anstrengenden Tag mit ihrem neuen Traunfugil saß sie nun im Kaffee mit Lavendelia. >>Ich finde dein Geschenk echt toll, Lavendelia!<< sagte Venus. >>Gerne.<< sagte sie. Venus packte das Geschenk von Ash aus. >>Von wem ist das?<< fragte Lavendelia. >>Von Ash.<< Lavendelia nickte. >>Nun mach es schon auf.<< drengte Lavendelia sie. Venus packte es aus. Dort drinnen befand sich Pokeball und ein Zettel drauf stand "Hallo Venus! Ich habe erfahren das du nur 5 Pokebälle hast. Du wolltest doch immer 6 Pokémons haben, also habe ich mir gedacht ich könnte dir einen schenken. Viel Spaß damit. Und nochmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Lg.: Ash." >>Oh, ist das nicht nett.<< sagte Lavendelia. >>Ja es ist nett von ihm.<< meinte Venus. Sie legte den Pokeball zu den anderen in ihren Rucksack. Als sie alles gegessen hatten gingen hinaus. Plötzlich stieß jemand mit Venus zusammen. >>Au.<< knurrte sie. >>Hey! Pass auf wo du hingehst.<< schrie der andere. >>Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle!<< schrie Venus ihn an. >>Du has zehn Sekunden um von hier zu verschwinden. 10,9,8,7,6.... du bist ja immer noch da!<< schrie der Bub. Lavendelia half Venus auf. >>Hallo Barry.<< rief eine Stimme von hinten. Es war Ash. >>Hallo Ash.<< rief Barry. Venus schüttelte den Kopf und schlug die Hand an ihren Kopf. >>Was ist los?<< fragte Ash. >>Nichts, ich habe nur Kopfweh.<< sagte sie. >>Von Barry.<< fluchte sie leise. >>Und Ash, dein Geschenk war toll! Danke.<< meinte Venus. Ash nickte und ging wieder. Am Abend saß Venus in ihrem Bett und dachte nach, über ihre Zukünftigen Pokémon und daran wie ihr Kopf weh tut. >>Erst schlafen und dann weitermachen.<< flüsterte sie und schlief langsam ein.